1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combination device which acts as a portable storage device, a cooler and a seat. More specifically, the present invention involves such devices as will permit access to various storage areas without removal of other storage areas. The present invention device may be used for sports activities or any other outdoor activities which may require waiting, seating, food storage and possible storage of gear or equipment. It may be in the form of a backpack and may, for example, be used as a fishing tackle box-cooler-seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Campers, hunters, fishermen and other people involved in other outdoor activities have used various types of coolers as well as various types of tackle boxes and sports gear boxes. Coleman of Wichita, Kans. manufactures single area coolers and multiple compartment coolers, and Rubbermaid of Akron, Ohio likewise manufactures and sells multiple compartment coolers. However, these all have lids which are hinged at the top horizontally and swing up to open or are removable upwardly to open. A sales brochure from K-mart, from Winter of 1993, illustrates Coleman coolers as well as Rubbermaid coolers, all with open tops. Tackle boxes have been developed by Plano Corporation of Plano, Ill. and these include stowaway tackle boxes with top and front openings as shown on the two pages from Field & Stream and Outdoor Life, both November, 1993.
Some coolers have been adapted to include seats and straps and Bass Pro of St. Louis, Mo., sells padded stools with swivelling seats which include storage bags underneath. Bass Pro also sells cooler stool fanny packs and separately sells rigid, top opening coolers with seats. These are shown on a one page sales brochure from the Fall 1993 issue of Pro Bass Magazine.